Style Guide Sheet
= 1.General Rules = 1.1.Units Units are standards for measurement of physical quantities that need clear definitions to be useful. In the sake of consistency for our final product we should stick to definite standards in selecting the unit representation and the typesetting for it. We first, will introduce the two systems of measurement we use: 1- International System of Units (SI) The International System of Units (abbreviated SI) is a scientific method of expressing the magnitudes or quantities of important natural phenomena. There are seven base units in the system, from which other units are derived. This system was formerly called the meter-kilogram-second (MKS) system. All SI units can be expressed in terms of standard multiple or fractional quantities, as well as directly. Multiple and fractional SI units are defined by prefix multipliers according to powers of 10 ranging from 10 to 10 24. 2- United States customary units ''' It is a system of measurements commonly used in the United States. The United States customary system (USCS or USC) developed from English units which were in use in the British Empire before the US declared its independence. For measuring length, the U.S. customary system uses the inch, foot, yard, and mile. The most widely used area unit with a name unrelated to any length unit is the acre. The cubic inch, cubic foot and cubic yard are commonly used for measuring volume. '''Units Table: It is an online table “http://cds.chestnut.com/units/“ that includes the units we use and the abbreviations used for different countries and different languages. The column “Label” includes the unit name, while to find the unit representation used, we should go through “details” to find the representation that should be used for the language and country needed. Note that: ''' 1- The representation may differ from country to another for the same language. 2- We can use the representation for the unit or either the full name “label” (e.g. we can write “3 cm” or “3 centimeters”) 3- The only valid units on the system are those indicated on the units table, so if there is any required unit that is not found in the table, you should request it. '''Representation of units “typing method” There are to modes of typing: Text mode: In which we write the units as a full name outside the latex tag for example kilometre, square unit, million and so on We also can write their abbreviations that do not include superscript as a text for example mL, cm, in., m/s, …. Math mode: In which we need to add the units in the latex tag, this is commonly used with abbreviations with a superscript, powers, fractions or a cdot “short for centred dot in between some of their symbols for example cm2'', m/s2, ''in.2, ... In these cases we use the command $\textrm{abbreviation}^{2}$. Very''' important notes''' · There are units used the command “\textrm” and do not include superscript for example degree celsius, degree Fahrenheit. · There are also some units used ”\” before typing it inside latex tag for example \$, \%, \mu, …. · There are some units do not have abbreviations for example years, billion, square units, … For more detail these examples for different cases of the LATEX representation of units: } }} $\mu\textrm{m}$ $\textrm{cm}^{2}$ $\mu\textrm{L}$ $\textrm{km$/$s$^2$}$ $\textrm{dyne$\cdot$s}$ $\textrm{kg$\cdot$m$/$s}$ $^{\circ}\textrm{C}$ $ \$ $ __FORCETOC__